UltraViolet
by NO LONGER CONTAGiOUS
Summary: Okay guys, new story. I figured I'd make this one a lot fluffier than the first A: TLA that I did, 'cause I dig fluffy stories. I guess it's just about how things can catch you off guard, and how cute Toko is. The title is just a song, nothing more.
1. Eskimos

A/N – Okay guys, new story. Are you ready? I figured I'd make this one a lot fluffier than the first A:TLA that I did, 'cause I love fluffy stories. I will, however TRY to continue my other story, but since no one has reviewed (shame on you guys, since I know there've been a crap load of hits) and I like recognition, so do so.

Also, there is no bending. And they go to a normal high school, and Toph and Aang are in their junior year, and Zuko, Sokka and Katara are in their senior year (that sounds right, in relation to the show, right?) I decided to make Sokka and Katara fraternal twins, but Sokka's still older.

I was also reading something with Toph, where she wasn't blind, and I think I might do that. Ooh, maybe I'll make her blind later; of I'm up for that sort of total cruelty. (I doubt I will)

-Eskimos-

"Hey Aang," I said, sliding into my seat, even after I missed the first two periods of Thanksgiving Break.

"Where have you been?" he whispered, sliding me his notebook with all of the notes of the day.

"I was, distracted," I said. "Thanks for that notes, Aang, once again, you've saved me."

He blushed, which I _still _found weird, since we've been friends and _just _friends since our freshman year.

I quickly copied down all of his notes, and handed him his notebook back.

"So, did you see the new kids? They're apparently from the South Pole," he reported.

"South Pole? Do planes even go there?" I asked, slightly ignorantly, but just for laughs.

He did laugh, "Yeah, I wonder how they got up here. Anyway, I was thinking we could take Aapa and go to the beach today, do you want to?"

"Yeah, the beach sounds great," I said. Whenever I'm around Aang, and his hyper-sensitivity, I never get to be sarcastic around him, but Aang's a good friend, it's not that bad.

"Okay, cool," the bell rang , "I'll see you at lunch," he said, running out of his classroom, so he wouldn't be late for class on the other side of the campus.

Aang and I had a weird relationship. Aang and I had Martial Arts together Freshman year. I have no idea why he picked it as his elective, since he totally sucked, because he was scrawny and untrained, but after he saw that I was totally bad-ass, he asked me to spar and coach him. He, in return, taught me how to drive in Aapa, his big white van with a brown arrow decal on the hood, and up the top. And then, from all of the time we spent together, we became best friends after he asked me out and it was like going out with my brother. We decided to be just friends.

At lunch, bright and happy Aang wasn't at our usual table, but at the one next to it, with two new kids, who were no doubt the 'South Polers'.

"Hey Aang," I said, sliding in next to him, and making sure not to make eye contact with _them_. "Are you ready for MA? I think Sensei is placing us against each other today."

"Really?" he said panicky.

I grinned, "You know I don't go easy on anyone."

He sighed audibly, "On a lighter note, this is Sokka, and that's Katara, they're the kids from the South Pole!"

"Yay," I said, looking at them, "Eskimos."

The boy laughed, the girl did not.

"We're not Eskimos Toph," Katara said, using my name like she's known me forever.

Before I could say anything back, Zuko, an anti-social senior, who I'd known forever, came over and sat down with us. He had a huge scar on the right side of his face, from his father, but no one knew why. Al we knew was that his father went to jail, and his Uncle Iroh was now his and his psychotic sister, Azula.

"Wow Zuko, you crawled out from under your rock to eat at a _table_ today? Good job."

He snarled, "Yes Toph, I'm great, thanks for asking. What about you?"

"Great Sparky, I just got a job!"

"You?" Aang asked, "Really? Where?"

"At that new café place, 'The Phoenix King'."

"My Uncle owns that place," Zuko said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Why'd you pick _there_?" Aang asked, shocked. "It's nowhere near your house, how are you going to get there every day?"

"Well, it's only on Saturday, Sunday, Monday, Tuesday, and Thursdays."

"But then we'll never have time to hang out!"

"Well, it's not until five so we have an hour to hang out after school, _and_ if you drive me, then we'll have—"

"Toph no way!" he grumbled.

"Why not?" I said, taking a bite out of my homemade Pau Bun.

"Because Aapa's on his last legs! And, that's five days a week!"

"Well," I sneered, "I can bike home, in the dark, with my terrible vision…"

"I'm _sorry_ Toph, you know I would if I could."

"Oh how the mighty have fallen," zuko laughed.

"Do you want to run that by me again?" I asked viciously.

"Well, first off, why do _you_ need a J-O-B?" he spelled.

"Well, first off," I mocked, "Don't spell at me, I'm not five, and I juts want one."

"Doubtful," he grinned. "You wanted a job that you couldn't even transport yourself to?"

"Zuko!" Aang said happily, "You can take Toph home after work! After all, your uncle owns the place, and you two live back to back!"

"Twinkle Toes…" I warned. He had adopted that nickname in training when I first began to train him, he took light and airy steps.

"Toph, it's brilliant!" Aang said. "Don't you think so Katara?"

I rolled my eyes—without knowing the girl for over ten minutes, Aang was head over heels in love with her. Someone needs to reign in his hormones, and fast.

"Uhm, yeah. That sounds like it would work," she said politely.

"Great! Then it's settled. Zuko will escort Toph home from work, and she will bike on days that I cant drive her."

I glared at him, and if he wasn't my best friend, I'd punch his lights out. Oh well, I'd save that anger for MA.


	2. Beach

A/N – I have a new favorite; Madigan Keen first… anything related to my story. GO YOU!

-Beach-

"Toph, come on," Aang moaned, trying to coax me into Aapa. "You already promised you'd go to the beach with me!"

I sighed, walking in the direction of all of the big houses in town, where Zuko and I (and all of the other wealthy people of Ba Sing Se) live.

He was driving slowly next to me.

"TOPH!" he yelled.

"Fine!" I grumbled. That's all it took for me to cave. One pained or panicked scream from Aang, and I was doing whatever he asked. It was creepy and unfortunate that he had all of that power against me.

I hopped into Aapa, "One day, I'll be able to ignore the scream," I threatened.

"Yeah, that'll be the day Aapa flies!" **(A/N – Flying bison humor)**.

We drove downtown, to where the beach was. It was also five minutes from where The Phoenix King was.

"Is my bathing suit still in the trunk?" I asked him as we drove through the afternoon traffic.

"I didn't move it," he said, "If you didn't, it's still there."

"Good," I said, "and are we racing to the buoy?"

"Why else would we be going to the beach?" he grinned.

"Nothing else comes to mind."

When we got to the beach the first think I did was change and then sped past Aang and then into the water. It was freezing, like, hypothermia freezing. I got out of the water and rushed over to Aang, "Aa-Aa-Aang, we can't swim today—"

His face clouded over with concern. "You went into the water? I was going to tell you that it's freezing cold!"

I shivered, "Well, why didn't you?"

"You were changing, what did you want me to do? Go in there and tell you?"

Then, I noticed who was behind Aang, the Eskimos."

"Hey Toph," Katara said.

"Hey," Sokka said.

"I see you've lost your usual seal fur coats," I said.

"Yeah," Sokka laughed, "We traded it in for cooler clothes."

I didn't laugh at his joke, "I'm going to get towel from Aapa."

"Who's Aapa?" Sokka asked, following me. "Is he like, a towel vendor?"

"A what?" I asked. "No, Aapa is Aangs van." I popped the already open trunk and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around myself. When I did so, Sokka looked away, like he was done looking.

I glared at him for staring, "So, why are you stalking us? Aang and I."

"Oh, we're not stalking. We talked to Zuko and he said he would take us to see the city and stuff—"

"Zuko?" I asked. "Why the hell would he do something like that?"

"Oh, the teacher told Zuko he had to show us around campus—"

"—The beach isn't campus—"

"And, I think he has a crush on my sister, so he took us around town too."

"Oh," I said, "not really up for talking, since, you know, I'm freezing cold."

He wrapped his arms around me, "Oh yeah! I forgot, here I'll help you! This kind of thing happened a lot at home."

My eyes were wide and I pulled back, walking defiantly back to Aang, rubbing my hair down with the towel.

He looked at me; I was red faced (because of the Eskimo boy) and towel clad and he yelled, "Toph that towel is soaking wet!"

I looked at him, slightly sheepish, "I dried my hair first."

He took the towel, "Toph this' not going to help."

Zuko came out of nowhere and said, "Toph, why are you wearing a bathing suit? It's October."

I glared at him, "Aang, give me your shirt."

"No! Why?"

I turned to look at him, "Why do you think?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry," he said, removing his shirt and giving it to me.

I took it from him and winced at how cold it was.

"What happened to Toph?" Zuko asked.

"We were going to race to the buoy like we usually do, but the water was too cold, and I didn't have time to tell her, because she was changing, and she dove in."

Zuko laughed loudly and didn't stop.

I gave Aang his freezing cold shirt back. "I think I'm going to go to work now."

"Oh, I'll drive you," he offered.

"No," I said blatantly.

He looked hurt.

"I mean, it's four blocks."

"You're going to walk there in a bikini?" Zuko asked.

I gave him the finger, "I have other clothes, moron."

He looked condescendingly up and down my body, I don't even think he cared; he just wanted to make me uncomfortable. I stared at his scar until he looked away.

I put my back on in the changing tent and told Aang, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Toph," Katara said sweetly.

"Bye!" Sokka said enthusiastically.

"Bye," I growled.

Right before I turned my iPod up at full blast and listened to my KISS collection, I heard Aang.

"Can you walk her?" he asked.

"No," Zuko responded.

"But you know where it is!"

"Fine," he growled, getting his stuff. "Bye guys, bye _Katara_."

I almost hurled at the grossness that is his _affection_.

"Toph!" Zuko yelled.

I turned my back, and just as I saw him, my iPod played 'Calling Doctor Love' _thank you whatever demon picks out the shuffle in my iPod_. I ripped the ear buds out of my ears, mad.

I glared at him, like he did this to my iPod.

"Aang told me to—"

"I heard, I'm not deaf, you know."

"But you _are_ cranky."

I glared at him again.

"Aren't you cold?" he asked me. I was wearing a green camisole and green Bermuda shorts.

I glared at him again, _again_.

He hugged me, just like Sokka did, but this time I didn't pull away. Or at least, so fast.

After a minute, however, I pulled away. "Why are you so warm you freak?"

He laughed.

"I was being serious, but whatever. They probably can't see us anymore, so you can go now."

"No, it's okay, I want to go to the shop anyways. And, I wouldn't want you to be lonely," he lightly shoved me to the side.

"Great," I said, punching him hard in the arm.

When we entered the tea shop, fifteen minutes early, there were only a few people in the skinny and narrow shop.

Zuko walked behind the counter and into the kitchen, and I followed him.

"Hey Uncle," he said.

"Hello Zuko," his uncle said, putting down his tea.

"Hi, Mr. Iroh," I said, stepping out of Zuko's shadow. (I was 5 feet 4, and he was 6 feet 1).

"Hello Toph! Are you early?"

"Yeah, we were at the beach and we walked over."

I was so happy the kitchen was warm and it smelt of tea.

"You were at the beach? On a day like today? You didn't go into the water, did you?" he asked, fixing us some tea.

I was about to say, "No, of course not!"

When Zuko said, "She did."

I glared up at him.

"Well," he said, handing me a cup, "drink this."

I smiled at him and sipped the tea, "Wow! It's making me warmer!"

He smiled, "Zuko, can you get Toph a shirt from the back?"

He put his book bag down, "Sure Uncle." And disappeared through a back door.

"So, are you ready for your first day?" 


	3. Kissing

Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA.

-Kissing-

"Enjoying your first day?" Zuko asked, sliding into the kitchen with me.  
Iroh was out at the register, no doubt chatting.  
"I'm washing dishes, there's only so much enjoyment that comes out of that."  
He smiled.  
I had to hand wash all of the thousands of cups in the shop.  
"Why did you even want a job?"  
"Because my parents stopped giving me money."  
I pushed my tresses out of my eyes.  
"Why? Don't they have tons?"  
"Well, yeah, but it's to teach me a lesson."  
"Why? What'd you do? Draw on your walls?"  
I dried my hands and walked over to him.  
"Ha ha. But I'm not five. It's because I wouldn't hang out with people like you."  
"Me?"  
"And Azula, and her rich friends. They want me to hang out with rich jerks."  
"Ouch."  
I smiled, "Not you. Well, kinda you."  
He grinned and then he slid down the wall, sitting on the floor, with his knees up to his chin.  
"Actually, when we were really little, my mom actually bribed me to play with Azula. She bought me five new toys to hang out with her. I was a sucker for toys back then, but I never went back," I said, laughing as I remembered the story.  
He laughed loudly. "My dad was a lot like that."  
"What happened with him anyway?"  
He didn't respond.  
"Oh, I'm sorry," I asked, actually meaning it.  
"No. It's fine. I was playing with Azula, And I was like, nine, and I took her doll. She ran and told our dad, and her being the favorite, he made a big deal about it. He yelled at me a lot and then I muttered something under my breath and he pushed my face into a candle."  
"What? Oh my god," I said, my eyes wide.  
He sighed, "You know I've never told anyone who wasn't family that. It felt kinda good."  
I put my hand on his knee, "Thanks."  
He nodded.  
"Uhm," I said, trying to fill the silence.  
"You don't have to say anything. I know it's a lot to take in."  
"At least now you have Iroh," I said.  
"Yeah, Iroh's great, I always thought of him more as a father than my own dad,"  
"Yeah, he's really sweet."  
"You're so different Toph," he said randomly.  
"What?"  
"I mean, at school,you're always sarcastic and surly, and well, mean."  
"Thank you. A lot."  
"Sorry . But I mean now, you're so nice and understanding and almost... sweet."  
I laughed, "Don't make me laugh, Toph Bei Fong is not sweet. I am a warrior."  
"Do you love him?" he asked.  
"Who?" I asked.  
"Aang."  
"He's like, my brother, and I love him like a brother."  
Zuko nodded, "Good."  
"Good? Why?"  
"Because I'll feel less bad about doing this."  
"What-"  
He leaned over and kissed me, tilting his head, and slowly moving my head back. He sat up on his knees and put his arms on my waist. One hand moved up and cradled my cheek.  
"Toph, I-" Iroh began, walking into the kitchen.  
We yelped and jumped apart.  
Iroh was grinning widely, "You finished the cups?"  
"Yes sir."  
"Well, you did very well. You can check out now."  
"Thank you," I said. I grabbed my bag and walked past Iroh.  
"Hey, I'm going to walk you home!" Zuko called.  
I kept walking but he grabbed my hand when I left the shop.  
I didn't look him in the eye, "I think I'm going to take the bus."  
"Toph, the bus doesn't go anywhere near our houses."  
"Them I'll beg Aang to drive."  
"It's really not that far."  
I pulled my hand back.  
"I'm sorry," he said. "I shouldn't have kissed you."  
"True."  
"Wait, true?"  
I kept my eyes lowered, "I'm going to call Aang."  
"I stepped away from Zuko and called Aang, he picked up on the first ring.  
"Hey Toph."  
"Can you pick me up?"  
"Toph, I told you."  
"Please Aang; I need you to come here, just this once."  
"Toph... Seriously."  
"I am serious!"  
"Are—Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, just come, okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in ten minutes."  
I went inside and waited, and Iroh gave me some tea.

"So, are you dating Zuko?"

"No," I chocked on my tea.

"I bet your mother would like that if you were," he mused.

"What?"

"Well, Poppy thinks you would benefit from hanging out with children like Zuko and Azula."

"Yeah, I know."

A car horn honked outside.

"I think that's Aang. Thanks for the tea Iroh."

"Anytime Toph."

"See you next time."

I stepped out of the kitchen and Zuko was on his way outside. Just as I got outside, he was on his way into Aapa.

"Thanks," I said to Aang, getting into the front seat.

"How was your first day?" he said.

I looked back at Zuko, glaring. "Boring."

"Too bad. But why did you need me to drive you? Zuko was perfectly capable of walking you home, you know."

"Well, I wanted to talk to you, but I guess we'll have to talk later."

Before he could say more, I put my iPod on full blast.

Bad Romance came on. Wonderful, in times like this, I wonder if my iPod has something against me. {A/N – Frankly, I don't even care if you guys think Toph wouldn't listen to Gaga, but in my defense; everybody listens to Gaga :)}

When we pulled up to my house, Zuko and I thanked Aang and got out.

"Toph, can I come inside for a minute, I want to talk to you."

"We can talk right here."

"Uhm, okay; I'm sorry I kissed you. I just… I don't know, after I told you about my dad. I just felt… I don't know. But, I mean," he sighed and put his hand on his shoulder, "I have a girlfriend."

My eyes widened, slightly hurt, "Is that so?" I asked, my eyes returning to normal.

"Yeah, so you're, like, okay with that?"

"Should I not be?" I said, even chuckling.

"I dunno, but I am glad you took this so well. Well, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yup, tomorrow."

I walked up to the front door and took my keys out of my back pocket.

"Toph!" my mother said swinging the door open. "Was that Zuko?"

"Unforntunatly."

"Is he leaving?"

"Yeah."

"But Toph, you hanging out with him is wonderful! Now you can have your allowance back!" she said, hugging me.

"I don't want it back, leave me alone," I said, pushing her off of me. "I'm going to bed."

"Toph, no you're not, I want to talk to you!"

"I really, _really_ don't care."

"Toph, you're grounded!"

I spun around, "Why?"

"You go to school, you come home. I will take you to work, and I will drive you home."

I glared at her and walked upstairs.

I locked my door and took my green phone out of my pocket and called Aang, but he was still driving.

"Ugh," I said when I got his voicemail. "I need to vent."

I scrolled through my contacts, but they were mostly family who I don't even talk to. But then I squinted down at one contact.

I growled, the contact read 'Sokka the Eskimo Call Me'.

I glanced down at it, but I didn't have anyone else to talk to. I pressed call.

"Hello?" he asked.

"When did you put my number into my phone?"

He laughed, "At the beach."

"Why?"

"I don't know, I wanted to know why 'Sokka the Eskimo Call Me' was in my contacts, right under my Granda."

He laughed again, "Sorry. How was work?"

"Pretty good, all I had to do was wash cups all day."

"Did Zuko—"

"But my boss is pretty nice."

"That's good. How'd you get home?"

"Aang drove me."

"Zuko flaked?" he asked, shocked,

"No."

"What happened then?"

I rolled my eyes, "He did something stupid, so I called Aang."

"Toph!" he whined, "What did he do? What did he do?"

"Sokka, I have to go."

"You'd better tell me tomorrow!"

"Maybe."

He hung up.

Then I called Aang, "Hey." I said.

"What did you want to talk about in the van?"

"Zuko, uh, he—Uhm," I never had to talk about boys with Aang, nor did I ever want to. "Zuko kissed me, like, right before I called you, and then when we got out of the van, Zuko told me he has a girlfriend."

"Wow. I know you've had a crush on him for the past, like, forever."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You've liked Zuko forever Toph, seriously."

"You're delusional Aang."

"Sure I am. Do you want me to come over?"

"You can't I'm grounded."

"Again Toph? What did you do this time?"

"Yelled at my mom, average stuff, which frankly happens all of the time, I don't get why it's a big freaking deal all of a sudden."

"Hey Toph, I've got to go, I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Whatever."

"Hey!" he sanpped, "Don't get mad at me because your life sucks!"

"Sorry Aang."

"I bet you are. Goodnight Tophie."

I glared at the phone. "Don't push your luck baldy."

He laughed, "I'll see you tomorrow, honey!"

"Don't push it!"

A/N- I've written a few chapters up ahead in a notebook, how against it would you be if there was a little Taang mixed up in there? I think that might be cute :)


	4. Kissing Part Two

-Kissing Part Two-

A/N – Thank you zutarababe for actually responding to my question! Shame on the rest of you.

Oh yeah and, REVEIW WITCHES! (And reviews from Wizards are also acceptable)

"Good morning, Toph," my mom said, knocking on my door.

"Can I help you?"

"Do you want a ride to school today?"

"No, I'm taking my rollerblades today."

"Are you sure Toph?"

"Yes mother."

"Well, come down for breakfast."

"I need to take a shower."

"Don't take too long," she said, walking away.

After I showered, I put on a tank top and some jeans.

I walked downstairs into the dining room.

"Is that what you're wearing to school?" my father greeted me with.

"Yes dad."

"No, you're not, put on a _real _shirt."

"Why am I all of a sudden not eating Captain Crunch on a counter top in the kitchen?" I asked, taking a muffin from the basket.

"So Toph, how was work?" my mother asked me, buttering a scone.

"Good. Iroh was nice."

"Was Zuko there?"

"Yes."

"Really?" my dad asked.

"Yup."

"Did you two talk?" my mother asked.

"I'm going to school now."

"Your MOTHER asked you a question."

"Yes mom, we did."

"Good. You can come home whenever, as long as it's before curfew. You're off punishment."

"Are you sure," I whispered, getting a sweater from the closet and leaving.

Then, I put it and my bag on the stoop. I squeezed past the Lexus' and grabbed my rollerblades.

"Hey Toph," Zuko said with my bag and sweater in my hand.

"Hey," I drawled out, taking off my sneakers.

"What's up?"

"I'm going to rollerblade to school."

"You can rollerblade?"

"Yup," I said, lacing up, "I've always wanted to be in a Roller Derby, knocking people out of arenas is right up my alley!" (A/N – Yeah, this sounds a lot like the Blind Bandit…)

He smiled.

"Why are you here?"

"Do you want to walk to school together?"

"Rollerblading!" I said, kicking up a foot, and when I put it back down, the other one slipped from under me, and I fell flat on my ass.

"OW!"

"Toph, are you okay?" Zuko asked, rushing over and helping me up. He held onto my hand, even after I was fine. "Are you sure you _can_ rollerblade?"

I slid along after him as he walked out past the cars in the driveway.

"Yes Zuko, I can."

He was holding onto all of my stuff.

"I'll take that," I said, holding out my free hand.

"I got it," he said.

I narrowed my eyes and said, "At least give me my sweater back, so I don't freeze to death."

He handed it to me.

"So, how was your night?" he asked me.

"I got grounded."

"Why?"

"I talked back to my mother. But she got ungrounded me this morning."

"Is that it?"

"Huh?" I said, looking up at him, and then I remembered his story about this dad. "Oh yeah…"

"I'm just messing with you." he slung his arm around my shoulder. "Aren't you going to ask how my night was?"

"Nope."

"Well, Iroh talked to me all night about being 'safe'."

"Safe?" I asked.

He gave me a look, "You know—"

"Oh," I skated from under his arm, "I get it! EWW!"

"Yeah, but it was mostly disgusting because he's like, ancient."

I grinned. "Can I ask you something? And this is going to sound all weird and needy, like I want you or something—"

"Where are you going with this?"

"Who is your girlfriend?"

"Mai."

"Mai? I asked, incredulously, "That emo chick?"

"She's not emo," he said, "She just likes black."

"I can't believe you're dating a friend of Azula's to begin with."

""Toph—"he asked.

"Yeah?"

"Never mind," he said, putting his arm around me again.

I was quiet for a bit.

"Toph, do you want to blow off first, maybe second period?"

"I can't."

"Oh, that sucks. Maybe another time."

"Maybe."

When we got to school, and found Aang and the Eskimos chatting by the front doors.

"Hey," I said, skating up to them.

"Hey," Aang said, glaring at Zuko's arm around my shoulder.

Aang came over and hugged me.

"What are you—"

"You sounded like you really needed a hug yesterday on the phone."

"Oh my god," I whispered.

"Just hug me back!" he whispered.

I did, and when he let go, Sokka said "Hey, Toph, you told me you would tell me what happened yesterday, today!"

"Maybe tomorrow."

"Toph! You promised!"

"No I didn't!" I said.

"Nothing happened yesterday," Zuko said.

I skated back and forth.

"Aang, what's your problem?" I said, looking at him. He was glaring at Zuko.

He blushed, "Uhm, nothing. But do you want to hang out after school?"

"I have work today, it's Tuesday!"

"Oh, what about before? We can blow off last period."

"Ooh, Aang, _you_ want to ditch school? Well I can't say no to that, it'll never happen again!"

He smiled, "Meet me at Aapa at the beginning of last period, okay?"

I nodded.

The bell rung.

2:00, I was waiting in the parking lot, sitting on top of Aapa.

"Hey," Zuko said, coming up from behind me. "What's up?"

I jumped a little bit, "Hey," I said.

He sat on the hood of Aapa next to me. "What's up?"

I shrugged, "You?"

"I know it sounds creepy, but I've been thinking about you." he said.

"Yeah, it does sound creepy," I said, sliding off the hood.

"Can you just listen?"

"What?" I asked.

"I think I might—"

"Hey," Aang said, "Let's go Toph."

"Can I talk to her for a second?" Zuko asked.

"No, let's go."

He took my hand and led me into Aapa.

"Come on."

I smiled, putting my feet out of the window. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing," he growled.

"Seriously, Aang, you're acting like me. Can you please tell me what's up?"

"It's Zuko," he growled.

"What did he do?" I thought about it for a second, "Oh Aangie! You're jealous!"

"No I'm not," he took a violent turn.

"Calm down Aang, you're going to get us both killed."

When we got to his house, he took me up to his attic bedroom, with the brown wooden walls and slanting ceilings. It was very cozy and quiet, since Aang's dad's room is on the first floor, and there's a whole floor between them.

"Is your dad here?" I asked.

He shook his head, "Work. Do you want to watch TV?"

I shrugged, "Sure."

I got the remote and sat down on his bed, across from his TV.

"I love it here," I sighed.

He smiled, taking off his shoes, "Good."

I flipped through a bunch of channels.

"Toph, your shoes please."

I kicked them off, and into a corner.

He sat down next to me and I laid down behind him.

"I'm so confused!" I confessed.

"What about?" he asked, turning a Lysol commercial on mute.

"Zuko—"

"Can we not talk about _him_ please?" he asked.

I sat up, "Oh jeez, Aang, just because you're my best friend doesn't mean—"

He kissed me, wrapping his arms around me.

"Aang," I said, pulling back.

"Shh…" he whispered. He kissed me again, and ran his fingers through my hair. He began to kiss my neck. I put my hands up his shirt and held onto his bare back. He began to kiss my neck again and put his hands on my waist. His rough fingers ran up and down my spine. He slipped his hands under my shirt and did the same to my bare back. I grabbed his face with both of my hands and hissed him, pinching his ears. He ran his hands over my hair again and then put them on my waist. They slowly slid down my jean clad legs. I bit down on his lower lip. He put his hands under my shirt and when he got high enough, I jumped back.

"Yeah," he said, "That was weird."

"Yeah," I said, narrowing my eyes.

"I think I'm going to go home."

"If you want, I can drive you."

"No, I'll blade home," I said, getting my shoes.

"I'll come with you to get your stuff from out of Aapa."

I looked over at him, _when did his shirt come off?_ I thought.

I looked at myself. My shirt was almost off, and my hair was a mess. I pulled my shirt down and my hair back in a bun.

"Ready?" I asked, opening his door.

"Yeah," he said, following me, making sure not to accidentally touch me.

He opened the van for me to and I got my stuff. I put on my rollerblades.

"Bye Aang," I said.

He nodded. But before I could leave, he came over and kissed me again, pushing me up against the van.

I dropped my sneakers. I put my hands on his chest. He put his hands in my back pockets. He began to nibble on my ear.

"Aang…?"

"Yeah," he asked, cupping my chin.

"It's still weird."

"I know! What the hell?"

He stepped back.

"I guess it's because I always thought of you like a brother… or, you know, something like that."

"Yeah," he furrowed his brow.

"I've got to go, I'll call you tonight."

He nodded, looking slightly confused.

"Do you want to try again?" I asked.

We kissed.

"Yeah, yeah, it's weird!" he exclaimed.

"Bye," I called, skating off.

A/N – Okay, that was a really, really weird chapter, but I think its part of the story… Kind of, and trust me, the story is Toko though. Just making that clear. And I don't know if I already said this, but someone asked; Toph can see.


	5. Camping

A/N- I know, I know, I suck. I took really long to update, because I lost my fanfic note book, and I still haven't found it, but I'm just going to wing this one, like I did with the first chapter.

Also, don't be like Toph in this chapter, do your homework kids.

Also, also, Zuko and Katara and Sokka all look pretty much the same, but in normal clothes, but Aang and Toph have grown a lot, so they look less like they're twelve. I'll hint about how they look in this chapter.

Let commence.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything, but the Cooking Mama games (1+2).

-Camping-

"How was work?" my mom asked me yet again.

"You know you don't have to ask me every single time I go to work, right? Not much really happens at a tea shop, especially when you're a dish washer," I said, raising a forkful of vermicelli pasta to my lips.

"Just answer me when I talk to you."

"Where's dad?" I asked.

"Work, he's staying late tonight."

I thought about everything 'working late' could mean, he could b making a ton of money, or losing it, or having an affair or anything really.

"Are you done?" my mom asked.

I looked down at my plate; I was subconsciously scooping forkfuls of air.

"Do you want more?" she snickered.

I looked up at her, "No. Can I go now?"

"Don't you want dessert?" she asked, looking like she really wanted me to stay.

"Nope," I said, shaking my head.

She gave me a sad look and said, "Okay, you can be excused."

I looked down at my math homework, no wonder I never do it. I mean, its not like I couldn't, but why should I? I know calculus, why must I prove it?

I sat there for a while and then, out of freaking nowhere, Aang jumped through my window. I about had a heart attack.

"What the hell!" I yelled at him.

He laughed and walked to my desk and sat in my chair.

"You told me to go through the window when we were in freshman year!"

"Yeah, but when we were freshman, you weighed about 100 pounds, you weren't as… you know, muscular then! And anyway, at least give me a heads up, you could have totally been a murdered, even though if you were, I could have totally taken you."

"Sure."

I looked at him and scowled. "Why _are_ you here anyways?"

He frowned at me, "What? I can't just go and see my best friend when I want to?"

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I wanted to know if…"

I turned towards him, "If what?"

He begun to think, "I don't know if I should. It might be kind of weird…"

"Why?" I asked. I walked over to him and put my hands on his bald head, "Just tell me!"

He stood up, now towering over me.

"I don' think you'd want to hear it," he said.

"Or, you could just tell me," I said, now frustrated.

"I really don't think you want to hear it."

"Whatever," I said, trying to think of a way to get it out of him.

"Oh, well, on an unrelated note, sorry about earlier," he said sheepishly, now blushing.

I looked at him and blushed too, "Yeah, its okay, we both got kind of carried away."

"Yeah…" we said.

We sat there for a minute.

"Okay," Aang said, "So, what's up with you?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, I'm trying to think of what we should do this weekend."

He looked at me, "Well, uhm, don't know if—"

"Holy crap! We should go camping!"

"Camping?" he asked.

"Yeah, we can drive out to the edge of the city, there're woods for, like, mile out there."

"Camping?" he asked again.

"Yes camping, you priss, come one, it'll be fun! We can go shopping for gear tomorrow!"

He shot me a glare, "Can I invite some people?"

I looked at him, "Who! This is _our_ camping trip!"

He screamed again, "Toph!"

"Jesus!"I yelled putting my hand on his mouth, "You're like, a four year old! My mom doesn't know you're here!"

He looked at me with these big, sad eyes.

"I hate you, you know that?" I glowered. "Who do you want to come?"

"Only our good friends!"

I looked at him, "We don't have any good friends."

"Okay, then some not so good friends, like, Sokka and Katara…?"

"The Eskimos?" I yelled, "NO FREAKING WAY!"

"Toph!" he whined.

"Fine, anyone else I can't stand?"

"Oh, if its people you can't stand, then I'll ask Zuko too."

"NEVER!"

Review please.


	6. Shopping

A/N – I wanted this chapter to be really realistic, so I got real prices and names of stuff for it :)

Disclaimer: Too tired to write another disclaimer, see aforementioned ones.

-Shops-

"I _know _I didn't sign on for this," I grumbled. We were in a sporting goods store, buying the place up for our impending trip.

"Well, at least you have me," Zuko said, slinging his arm over my shoulder.

"Shut up," I glowered, "And take your arm from my shoulder before I break it."

He did laughing.

Katara came up to us and asked, "Aang told me you were paying for everything… is that true?"

"Yeah," I said, blowing my hair out of my face.

She had a look of disbelief on her face.

I grinned at it, "Yeah, my parents are like, rich, it's cool."

"Really?"

"Yeah, go nuts."

"Cool," she said, walking away, timidly.

"I think she's afraid of you," Zuko said, laughing.

I chuckled too, "That's just the way I like it."

We walked around the store together, not really talking. I got a shopping cart and put six sleeping bags into a shopping cart.

Aang and the Eskimos came over and he asked, "Hey, do you guys want to buy a big tent for us to share, or 2 small ones?"

I rolled my eyes, "I really don't care."

"Maybe we should buy just a big one, that might be best," Zuko said.

"Okay," Aang said, "But it's going to be like, 500 bucks."

"Whatever, but guess I should call my mom, she's going to think someone stole my card. The same thing happened when I bought an iPad."

"You have an iPad?" Aang asked.

"Not anymore," I grinned.

"What happened—actually, never mind…"

"Well, I got sleeping bags and we have the tent, what else do we need?" I asked.

"A lot more stuff," he said, "Haven't you ever been camping before?"

"Nope, my parents never let me do stuff like that, since I never had anyone to go with…" I trailed off, "Anyways, go get our stuff, I'm going to go and call my mom."

"Okay," Sokka said, taking the cart from me and wheeling down the aisle at breakneck speed.

I went outside of the store and called my mom.

"Hello Tophie," she giggled.

I rolled my eyes, even though she couldn't see it, "Mom, I told you last night that we're going camping so there are going to be some large expenses on my card, just so you know."

"Toph, I don't want you to spend crazy amount of money—"

I knew I was going to regret this soon, but I said, "Alright, but did I tell you that Zuko's coming?"

She paused for a minute, "Oh, well then, you can, uhm, spend whatever it is you need."

I grinned, "Okay, thanks mom. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye," she said.

I hung up before she said anything else.

"Yeah, I am really important, aren't I?" Zuko laughed from over my shoulder.

I turned back to him and glared, "Shut up Zuko," I growled.

"Seriously, what was that all about?"

"Nothing," I frowned, going back into the store.

"Seriously Toph, what was that all about?" he grabbed my hand.

"My mother is a sociopath," I growled, "Sometimes; I wish I didn't have one."

He let go of my hand, "No you don't. Do you really think its better not having someone who actually loves you; I know your mother and she absolutely loves you. I would kill for that, I barely remember my mom."

I looked down, frowning, "Sorry."

I looked back at me and took my hand again, "No big deal."

I blushed from embarrassment.

"Zuko?" I asked, looking at him, "What were you going to tell me yesterday?"

"When?" he asked.

"Last period, when we were sitting on Aapa."

"Oh, oh yeah, I was going to tell you—"

"OW!" I screamed, using all of my force to kick the thing that hit me in the ass.

I turned around to see that I kicked Sokka and the shopping cart back against a wall.

"Oh CRAP!" I yelled, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! But why the hell did you run into me?"

I ran up to him and pushed the shopping cart off him.

"Jesus Toph, you're strong," he laughed, or should I say choked out.

"Sorry," I said, helping him up.

"Yeah, I asked for it. But I did mean to spook you; but I guess I'll think twice before I do that next time."

I smiled, "Sorry."

"Oh, well we came back to find you because we wanted to switch, rather than one big tent, we thought it would be more appropriate if we had 2 separate tents, on for me and you, and one for the boys," Katara said. "Anyway, wouldn't you rather—"

"I don't care," I said, "You guys can do what you'd like. Buy two; I really didn't need the lecture."

"Oh," she said.

"Let's go pay for everything," I said, pushing the cart off towards the checkout.

After we paid an obscene amount for everything, we packed the bags into Aapa.

"So, where do you want to buy the food?" Aang asked me, when he got into the driver's seat, and I got in the passenger's seat next to him.

"I don't care," I said, closing my eyes and stretching my feet out, "As long as I can get enough Pau Buns to satisfy me."

"Toph, no amount of Pau Buns can satisfy you," Aang laughed.

"What's the biggest supermarket in town?" I asked the car.

"That would be Pathmark," Katara said in a know-it-all manner.

"Then Pathmark it is," I said. "Onwards and upwards cabbie!"

END (Of chapter)

You know the drill! Review!


	7. Finally Camping

A/N - I thought calling Sokka and Katara Eskimos would be kind of offensive to people, just out of the blue, so I'm sorry if I have offended anyone, but doesn't it just seem like something Toph would say?

Also, despite Toph's opinion, I love truth or dare.

WHOA! That took me forever to upload. Sorry guys. But maybe if you reviewed, I would have more incentive. Hint hint.

REVEIW!

-Finally Camping-

When we finally got to the campsite, I sat back on a rock while Sokka and Aang started to pitch tents, Katara put the food into a cooler, and Zuko started a fire.

"Toph, you _could_ help you know!" Katara nagged.

"You see, I would, but I paid for everything, which means you all owe me!" I said happily, enjoying myself.

Katara growled something incoherently and got back to putting all of the food into a cooler.

After Aang and Sokka finished pitching the tents, Aang came over to me and sat next to me.

"Are you enjoying yourself so far?" he asked.

"Yup, pretty much," I said. "Watching everyone's slave labor makes me feel all fuzzy inside."

He laughed and put his head on my shoulder, but I shrugged it away.

"What?" he asked.

"You never told me what you were going to last night when you came over! I want to knoooooooow!"

He stood up and walked back towards the tent, "I'll tell you later."

"Tell me now!"

He shot me a smile that most would find cute, but I found annoying, and walked away.

"I'm hungry," I whined from my rock.

"Well, it is about time for dinner," Katara said, checking the time on Sokka's watch. "We took a lot of time to shop."

"What time is it?" Aang asked.

"About 7:30," she said.

"Well, let's eat," I said, going over to the cooler and pulling out a bag of fresh Pau Buns. I bit into one with animalistic ferocity.

Everyone stared at me.

"Would you like a plate?" Katara asked.

"Nah, I'm good right out if the bag."

Zuko laughed, and then the other boys laughed too. I chuckled to myself.

"Well, what are you guys having?" I asked.

"Well, we bought some hotdogs, I thought we'd have that," Katara said.

"Well, enjoy!" I said, taking another bite of the Bun.

"Don't you want to have some camping food?" she asked.

"I think you should too, you can have Pau Buns anytime," Aang said.

I completely ignored him. "No, I really don't, I'm good with my bun, Mother Theresa."

She glared at me and opened a package of hot dogs.

"Well," Sokka said, "We should play a game."

"No." I said.

"Sure," Aang said, I think just to spite me.

I glared at him. Was I seriously losing my best friend to a group of Eskimos?

"I agree with Toph," Zuko said.

"Well, now we have to play!" Aang said happily.

His damn 'forever happiness' always made me kind of mad.

"What game?" I asked soberly.

"Truth or Dare?" Katara suggested.

"How very fourth grade," I sneered.

She glared at me, "You don't have to be so mean Toph, just because you're insecure—"

"What the hell are you talking about?" I yelled, "Who do you think you are, talking to me like that? WHO ARE YOU?"

Before she could say anything else back to me, "Never have I ever?" was suggested by Sokka.

Everyone looked at me for conformation.

"Sure," I growled.

Sokka handed us each a bag of marshmallows.

"Hmm," Sokka said, thinking of the first question. When he saw Aang taking a bite of his veggie burger, he stopped thinking and said, "Hey! No eating of other foods!"

Aang sheepishly put it down.

"Uhm, never have I ever had a pet," Sokka said.

"Uhm, random?" I said, eating a marshmallow. Aang and Zuko had one too.

"Well, you know you you're supposed start easy, and then it gets weirder and weirder," Sokka smiled.

Katara, who was sitting to the left of Sokka, went next, "Okay, never have I ever told someone I loved them, you know, who's not family."

Sokka and Zuko both ate a marshmallow.

"I heard somewhere that people take off their clothes when they have done something," I said absentmindedly looking into my bag of marshmallows, really wanting to eat another one.

Everyone stared at me.

"I mean, just saying," I blushed.

"Oh, Tophie, so you want me to get naked?" Zuko laughed.

I punched him in the arm, hoping I would bruise him badly.

"Sorry, sorry I take it back!" he yelled, rubbing his arm, and picking himself up from the dirt.

"Yeah, I bet you are," I growled.

Everyone laughed at him.

"Aang, your turn," Katara said, nudging him after everyone had calmed down.

"Uhm… Never have I ever… I ever… ever."

"Come on!" I grumbled.

He growled at me, "Never have I ever punched someone in the face."

"That one was directed at me, wasn't it?" I sneered, eating a marshmallow.

"Yup," he laughed.

"Zuko," Sokka said, "Your turn."

"Never have I ever had a job," he said.

"Really?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Tophie," he grinned, "your turn."

'Tophie' slugged him in the arm, "Uhm," she paused, thinking of something to say. "Never have I ever had to," she screwed up her face, "this game is hard."

"I'll go for you!" Sokka volunteered.

"Uh…" Toph said.

"Never have I ever had a friend with benefits!"

I glared at him. I know that was a dig at me. I'm never telling him anything ever again. Why did I tell him in the first place? I didn't know whether to lie, or to just confess.

_It wouldn't be _confessing _anything, because no one would know…_

I ate the marshmallow. So did Zuko. And no one else.

I glared at Aang.

He gave me a look of confusion.

I rolled my eyes.

"Ooh!" Katara squealed, "Who, who?"

I rolled my eyes at the overly sweet Eskimo in front of me. "No one said I'd have to answer stupid questions, Sugar Queen."

"Well, since we're not getting anything out of this unemotional rock, Zuko, what about you?"

Toph turned and glared at him.

That set Katara off, "OMG Toph! It was you!"

I growled.

"Wait," Aang said, "Friends with benefits? Plural?"

"Oh, shut up," I said. "Singular."

He glared at Zuko.

"Don't be mad at him! It's not like you're any better than him!"

"What?" the Eskimos and Zuko said simultaneously.

"I'm going to bed," I said wearily, utterly through with everyone.

"You mean to _tent!_" Sokka joked.

I glared at him.

"Goodnight," he said.


End file.
